Halloween
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Sam and Cat (along with Dice and Robbie) babysit Clarice. Rated T for swearing. Note: This takes place on October 30th. This is also a 40 minute special.


Chapter 1

"Hey Sam, happy Halloween." Cat said.

"Happy Halloween Cat." Sam said.

"Hey guys." Dice said.

"Dice, what are you doing here? We thought you moved to Fresno?" Sam said.

"I didn't move. You must have read my text wrong. I was helping Goomer move there." Dice said.

"Son of a fucking bitch." Sam said.

"Why did Goomer move?" Cat said.

"He found a nice house in Fresno so he moved there." Dice said.

"Ohh." Cat said.

"Don't worry he's still going to visit." Dice said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

(Doorbell Rings)

"Ding dong." Cat said.

"I'll get it." Dice said.

"Hello it's me Mr. Drange." Mr. Drange said.

"I need you to babysit Clarice again." Mr. Drange said.

"Your creepy doll?" Sam said.

"Yes. Ill pay you $100 if you babysit Clarice tonight." Mr. Drange said.

"Okay then." Cat said as Mr. Drange brings in Clarice.

"Damn that doll is creepy." Dice said.

"Bye Clarice. Have fun with Sam Cat." Mr. Drange said.

"Why does he talk to that weird doll?" Dice said.

"He's a fucking weirdo." Sam said.

"Last time we babysat Clarice, she came to life." Cat said.

"Really?" Dice said.

"Yeah. It was so fucking weird." Sam said.

"I know you told me about her, but you didn't say she came to life." Dice said.

"Cat and I were freaked out that she came to life." Sam said.

Chapter 2

(Doorbell Rings)

"Ding dong." Cat said.

"It's open." Sam said.

"Hey everyone." Robbie said.

"Hey Robbie." Sam said.

"Sup Robbie." Dice said.

"Hi Robbie." Cat said.

"Babysitting Clarice huh?" Robbie said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

"How do you know about Clarice?" Sam said.

"Cat told me." Robbie said.

"Really?" Sam said.

"Yep I did told him." Cat said.

(Toilet flushes)

"Hey who flushed the toilet?" Sam said.

"Not me." Dice said.

"It wasn't me either." Cat said.

"Wasn't me either." Robbie said.

"Well if it wasn't us then who..." Sam said.

"Where'd Clarice go?" Robbie said.

(Sam, Cat, Dice, and Robbie run to the bedroom)

"Okay how the fuck did that doll go from the living room to this bedroom?" Robbie said.

"She might have came to life." Dice said.

"No, no, dolls don't just come to life." Robbie said.

"We're not kidding Robbie. Clarice did come to life." Cat said.

"Just like Annabelle." Sam said.

"But that's impossible." Robbie said.

"Well we're not messing around with you Robbie. We're not Jade." Cat said.

Chapter 3

(Doorbell Rings)

"Ding dong." Cat said.

"Trick or treat." A 5 year old boy said.

"Here you go. Enjoy some chocolate." Cat said.

"Thank you." The 5 year old boy said.

"You're welcome." Cat said.

(Microwave dings)

"Who made popcorn?"Sam said.

"I didn't make any popcorn." Cat said.

"Me either." Robbie said.

"It wasn't me either." Dice said.

"Then who made..." Sam said before approaching Clarice.

"CLARICE?!" Sam yelled.

"She cooked popcorn?!" Cat yelled.

"Okay how did that doll get from your bedroom to that couch?" Robbie said.

"How did he make popcorn?" Dice said.

"We're telling you, she's alive." Sam said.

"But that's impossible." Robbie said.

"I think they're right, Robbie." Dice said.

"You believe them?" Robbie said.

"Yes. I believe them." Dice said.

"See Robbie, Dice believes us." Cat said.

"Ew she made it without butter." Sam said eating the popcorn.

Chapter 4

"I just don't understand on how that doll came from the bedroom to the living room." Robbie said.

"Clarice kind of looks like those Fresno Girl dolls." Dice said.

"Oh yeah, she does." Sam said.

"Whatever. When is her creepy dad going to pick her up?" Cat said.

"Soon." Sam said.

"Good." Dice said.

"Hey I just realized it's October 30th. Halloween is actually tomorrow." Cat said.

"True, but some kids do trick or treat on both the 30th and 31st." Robbie said.

"Yeah so they could get more Halloween candy." Dice said.

"True, but to be honest, you too would trick or treat to get way more candy." Sam said.

"Touche." Dice said.

(TV turns on)

"Why'd you turn on the TV?" Sam said.

"Sam how could they turn the TV on when we're in the kitchen?" Cat said.

"Well if we're in here, then who turned on..." Dice said.

(Sam, Cat, Dice, and Robbie run to the couch)

"CLARICE?!" Sam yelled.

"How is she on the couch, she was just over there a minute ago?" Dice said pointing to the cabinet.

"This is getting weird." Robbie said.

"Very weird." Dice said.

"That's how Sam and I were a couple years ago when we had to watch her." Cat said.

"Yeah so I'm just going to take this remote away from Clarice." Sam said.

"This is really the weirdest Halloween ever." Robbie said.

"I was just going to say that." Dice said.

Chapter 5

(Doorbell Rings)

"Ding dong." Cat said.

"Trick or treat." A 7 year old girl said.

"Here's your candy. Enjoy it." Cat said.

"Thank you I will. Happy Halloween." The 7 year old girl said.

"Happy Halloween." Cat said.

"Man I thought that was going to be Clarice's father." Sam said.

"Me too." Cat said.

"Hopefully her dad will be here soon." Dice said.

"Yeah, that doll is starting to freak me out." Robbie said.

(TV turns on to an episode of All That)

"How did the TV change to All That?" Sam said.

"How did Clarice get that remote?" Dice said.

"I thought you took it away from her?" Robbie said.

"I did." Sam said.

"Where did you set it?" Cat said.

"On the table." Sam said.

"The table next to Clarice?" Cat said.

"Ohh." Sam said.

"Okay this is officially the weirdest Halloween ever." Dice said.

"Yeah it really is." Robbie said.

"Don't worry, her dad just texted me saying he's almost here." Cat said.

"Good." Sam said.

Chapter 6

(Doorbell Rings)

"Ding dong." Cat said.

"Hello it's me Mr. Drange." Mr. Drange said.

"Good the dad's here." Sam said.

"Here's your money." Mr. Drange said.

"Thank you." Cat said.

"Thanks." Sam said.

"Clarice, did you have fun with Sam & Cat?" Mr. Drange said.

"Alright knock it off!" Robbie yelled.

"Easy, Robbie." Cat said.

"Sir, that is a doll. She can't hear you and she can't talk back! Quick pretending she's your daughter because you're freaking all of us out!" Robbie said.

"Dude." Dice said.

"Robbie?" Cat said.

"Well, I can see when I'm welcome here, and according to my pocket watch, it's way past our bedtime. Come along Clarice." Mr. Drange said.

(Clarice comes to life)

"Yes daddy." Clarice said.

"WHAT?!" Robbie said.

"WHAT THE...!" Dice said.

"Thanks everyone. I had so much fun." Clarice said.

"Happy Halloween." Mr. Drange said.

Chapter 7

"Okay that did not just happen. Tell me that did not just happen." Robbie said.

"We told you." Sam said.

"Sorry I didn't believe you." Robbie said.

"That was just plain up creepy." Dice said.

"Now you know how Sam and I felt when we saw Clarice coming to life." Cat said.

"Cat where did you say Clarice and Mr. Drange live?" Robbie said.

"By a cemetery." Cat said.

"That must be why they're creepy." Dice said.

"She looked creepier than the last time she came to life." Sam said.

"True that." Cat said.

(Doorbell Rings)

"Ding dong." Cat says.

"Hey everyone." Nona said.

"Hi Nona." Cat said.

"I just saw Mr. Drange walking off with Clarice." Nona said.

"You know about Clarice?" Dice said.

"Yeah. She is so creepy in both doll form and human form." Nona said.

"No kidding. She's a fucking creep." Sam said.

"Sam please don't curse." Nona said.

"Sorry Nona." Sam said.

"It's fine. Oh hello Robbie." Nona said.

"Sup Mrs. Valentine." Robbie said.

"You can call me Nona if you want." Nona said.

"Okay Nona." Robbie said.

Chapter 8

"So Nona what brings you here?" Cat said.

"I'd figure I bring over some candy for you guys." Nona said.

"Oh thanks." Cat said.

"You're welcome." Nona said.

"I'm going to get going now. Bye everyone." Dice said.

"Bye Dice." Cat said.

"See ya." Sam said.

"Bye." Robbie said.

"See ya, Dice." Nona said.

"Nona, I'm going to throw a Halloween party tomorrow. Do you want to come?" Cat said.

"Sure." Nona said.

"Great." Cat said.

"Oh yeah today's October 30th." Robbie said.

"It's been a weird Halloween." Sam said.

"Well I'm heading back to Elderly Acres." Nona said.

"Bye Nona." Cat said.

"See ya Nona." Sam said.

"Bye." Robbie said.

"Well time for bed." Cat said.

"Can I spend the night?" Robbie said.

"Sure." Cat said as they head to the bedroom.

"Goodnight everyone." Sam said.

"Night." Robbie said.

"Goodnight." Cat said.


End file.
